Smutty Challenge
by mariskarox44
Summary: A gathering of all my smutty thoughts, made into EO stories because... well EO deserves smutty stories... Also this is a challenge check it out and I'll make a story just for you! Smut/OneShots/EO
1. sCREAMING  30,00 FEET

**Okay so, all of these are going to be smutty one-shots. Now I have a few of my own but I Wanted to make this into a challenge, soo I want you, after you have read my story, to leave a comment giving me a ONE-WORD title, and I will make it into a smutty one-shot just for you ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**SCREAMING 30,000 FEET**

The cab shook violently causing Olivia to wake from her sleep. She was laying with her legs in Elliot's lap and her back leaned against the window. She gave a quick look around before letting out a frustrated sigh. She knew her body wouldn't let her fall back asleep.

"What's the matter?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing."

"Obviously there is."

"This is a six hour flight, and we have two left. What the fuck am I going to do for two hours!"

The whole squad was on route to boston, and no one was happy about it.

Elliot got a very sinister look on his face. He was glad that they had a blanket covering them. His hands quickly went to Olivia legs and began massaging them. She leaned her head back and let out a throaty moan when Elliot hit a tight spot in her calve. Elliot's hands moved up more. He rubbed her thighs before sliding his hands up underneath the hem of her jean shorts. Olivia's eyes shot open when his fingers found her wet and ready.

"Liv, no underwear?" He growled.

"Elliot... we.. Um...shouldn't... OH!" She nearly yelped when his finger entered her center. He quickly added another and pumped fast," We... ohm.. Shouldn't...umm..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"God no!" She harshly whispered.

"Okay you have to be quiet then! Promise."

Olivia nodded and laid her head back biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut.

Elliot moved his fingers faster and added his thumb to rub her clit. He could feel her inner walls beginning to tremble so he pulled his fingers out and took his hands back.

Olivia snapped her eyes open. "Wha?"

Elliot smiled evilly. "I got tired."

"Mhmm, well," Olivia leaned up making sure that her hand was near his hardening member," I guess I will go to the bathroom and , FINISH myself."

Elliot's eyes almost rolled back in his head.

Olivia made her way to the bathrooms and Elliot waited a good five minutes. He was harder than ever before. He slowly stood and tried to make himself seem less suspicious. Even though they didn't, Elliot felt like everyone on the plane knew what he was doing. He knocked once on the bathroom door. Olivia opened it and Elliot quickly squeezed in.

"Why Mr. Stabler. Whatever are you doing here?" Olivia gave him a sexy smile.

In response to her question, Elliot crashed his mouth down on hers. Olivia let out a low moan when she felt the hardness between Elliot's legs. He quickly stripped them both of their clothes and pushed roughly into Olivia. The two of them were totally together, as close and intimate as they've ever been. This was indeed a unexpected and life changing moment for the two. Elliot picked Olivia's leg up and put it onto of the toilet giving him better access. Olivia could feel him hitting her spot and tilted her head back. She began to contract around him but she wanted to come with him so she held off until Elliot moaned her name and released his seed. Olivia squeezed hard enough to force Elliot's dick out of her and she had her release. Her eyes rolled back as her cum sprayed the floor. When she overcame from the earth shattering feeling, she was deeply embarrassed. She looked at Elliot who had a smirk on his face.

"El I am so sorry, I..."

"Liv, that is probably the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

Olivia opened her eyes wide," You've never seen a girl squirt before?"

"No, but thank you," Elliot slammed his lips onto hers again. The rough kiss turned deep and meaningful.

"We should probably get out there." Olivia broke the moment.

"Ya Fin and Munch are probably getting kind of curious."

At that moment outside the door of the bathroom, John Munch smirked and headed back to his seat beside Fin.

"I thought you had to piss?" Fin snarled.

"No, the bathroom is occupied by two members of the Mile-High club!"

**Thanks sooooo much for reading! I'll try and post quickly for you guys, next one... Maybe a Mall Scene? PLzZZZ REVEIW I DONT CARE IF ITS GOOD OR BAD ALL ARE WELCOME!**


	2. OLIVIA'S WEAKNESS

**Here's my second story, hopefully, I'll get some challenges soon and can take them on... Okaii I will admit I kinda got this idea from another story, but it is different, I only got the idea while reading it... Soo, don't sue...**

**Obviously I don't own SVU.. If I did, the very first episode would've had EO getting it on...**

**OLIVIA'S LITTLE WEAKNESS**

"C'mon Olivia, just try them on!" Alex pleaded.

Alex and Olivia both had the day off and decided to hang out. They got lunch and were now at the mall in a shoe store. Olivia had seen this pair of high black peep toe stilettos and Alex was trying to convince Olivia to get them, or at least try them on.

"Alex, there's no point, I'll never wear them!"

"Yes You will!, C'mon!"

"No Alex!"

"Fine! Let's go next door, I want to find a new dress for the Gala coming up!"

Olivia and Alex looked at the clothing and each picked out a couple dresses. Olivia had a few more so Alex was waiting for her. Olivia came out and hadn't found anything she liked. They were either to short or to revealing for her.

"Okay Liv. Try this. And I want to see it on you!" Alex handed Olivia a red dress, and Olivia walked back into the changing room.

"Alex its a little short, and a little revealing!"

"Liv come out here, I want to see it!"

Olivia slowly obliged and exited the changing room. The dress was amazing. It hugged her every curve showing off her sexy figure, the hemline came mid thigh, showing off her athletic legs. The neck line was squared and showed off the top of her breasts, but not enough to look slutty.

"Liv! What are you talking about! That looks so hot!"Alex Complimented gleefully," And to top it off..."

Alex reached into a bag and pulled out the black stilettos that Olivia had been eyeing.

"Alex!"

"What? I bought them for me, but they don't fit!"

Olivia took one of the shoes and looked at it. "That's because they are in my size!"

Alex smiled, "Well you might as well try them on now!"

Olivia sighed but put the shoes on. They were surprisingly comfortable and she did look good.

"So you going to get the dress?"

"I guess I have to!" They shared in a laugh and Alex stood up.

Alex went to pay for her items while Olivia took one last glance at herself, and went into her changing room to remove the clothing. She as she closed the door there was a knock.

"Alex I don't need any more clothes." She opened the door and was pushed back into the changing room.

Olivia's lips were caught in a bruising passionate kiss. She began to panic before she noticed the familiar touch and scent of the mystery man. She opened her eyes to see deep blue eyes staring back at her. The lips detached from her own and made their way down to her neck and collar bone.

"Mmm, El," Olivia moaned quietly," What are you doing?"

Between kisses he replied. "I saw you in that dress and I couldn't wait until later to get you out of it!"

"Mmm what made you so sure you were getting m e out of it later?"

"Well, my dear Benson, I know, that you, have a weakness for being pounded hard, in a public place, with a risk of getting caught."

Olivia knees went weak, but Elliot's hips pressed into her keeping her up. Elliot's hard on rubbed against her, and she could feel the moisture soaking her lace boy cuts. Elliot roughly turned her around and pushed his member into her ass. She let out another moan. Elliot unzipped the dress and pulled it over her head. His hands squeezed her ass roughly while he placed kisses on her shoulders. He removed her boy cuts and slid them down her long legs. Olivia began to toe out of the heels but Elliot stopped her.

"keep 'em they are so hot."

"Mmm El, If we are going do this we got to go fast, Alex is waiting!"

Elliot turned her quickly, he still had her pushed against the wall. HE quickly rid himself of his pants and boxers and entered Olivia. She wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist as he pumped in and out of her. From this position, every time Elliot thrust he hit a sweet spot Olivia had never felt before. Elliot was falling quickly and Olivia was not far behind. Elliot thrust faster and harder trying to pull them knowing Alex would be calling soon. They were both on the verge of coming, when a Knock came on the door.

"Liv? Is it stuck?" Alex laughed. "Liv? You okay?"

Olivia looked up, right on the top, She saw herself, wrapped around Elliot, pleasure plastered on her face, On the mirror on the back of the door. The look on her face made Olivia reach her climax Hard, and Intense. She was very close to screaming out but instead she bit down hard, on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot felt Olivia pulsating quickly and tightly around him, and it flipped him over the edge also. Elliot's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his seed spilled into Olivia.

"Liv? I said are you okay?"

Olivia squeaked out a yes and dropped her legs to stand on her own.

"Okay, well I will meet you at the cafeteria, I wanna get a Booster Juice."

"Okay, be right there!"

Alex walked away and Elliot pulled Olivia into a tight embrace.

"Mhmm, El.. How'd you know about my weakness?"

I heard you talking to Alex last night, thought I'd play out this little fantasy of yours."

"Well I am glad you did. When I get home, I'll play your little fantasy.. "

They both got dressed and went their separate ways. Olivia's little weakness soon turned into a weekly event. And the both of them couldn't be happier.

**OKAII, HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LEAVE A COMMENT AND PLZZ GIVE ME A CHALLENGE. LEAVE ME A ONE WORD TITLE FOR A ONESHOT, AND I WILL MAKE IT FUN AND SMUTTY. I AM GOING TO TRY FOR ONE A DAY, BUT PLZZ DON'T BE MAD IF I DON'T MEET THAT, OR PICK YOURS! :) ENJOY!**


	3. HANDCUFFS CHALLENGE 1

**OKAY SO YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I GOT TONS OF REVEIWS ON THE FIRST DAY AND TWO CHALLENGES. THIS IS REELLY WHAT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE! **** OKAY HERE'S MY FIRST CHALLENGE. **

**HANDCUFFS**

Submitted by: dontstop

And

OliviaSt

**HERE GOES NOTHING!**

**HANDCUFFS**

Olivia was furious. The whole squad was searching for the latest creep who was attacking children, and they had no head way. The whole team had gone a long time without sleep, but Olivia and Elliot had been up exactly 71 hours and Olivia was very irritable. Elliot made his way from his desk to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. Once he swallowed, he threw his cup in the garbage and yelled.

"Munch! What part of stop making coffee did you not understand!"

The whole crew looked at him.

Munch, piped up. "If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have coffee!"

Elliot hadn't expected a reply from him. He was officially pissed off.

"God, Elliot! Take a Midol, this PSM isn't all that delightful for anyone of us!" Munch spoke again.

Elliot lunged at Munch but wasn't able to hit him because Olivia stopped him. She grabbed his arms and bent him over a desk.

"Elliot calm down!"

Elliot began to struggle and nearly broke free of Olivia's grip. He had to admit that she was strong. Strong enough to restrain him, and that takes a lot of muscle and force. As Elliot still squirmed trying to get out of the position that he had held many perps in. Olivia pulled Elliot's arms behind his back so that his face rested against the papers on her desk. Elliot was shocked when he felt the cold metal and familiar clicking around his wrists.

"Wha... What the hell Liv?"

Olivia pulled him up, "Just until you cool down, let's go to the roof."

"I'm not going to the roof!"

"You see Stabler this is exactly why I restrained you, I knew you wouldn't! Let's go!" Olivia had a sense of danger in her eyes, it was almost a warning sign to Elliot. Elliot looked right passed that and saw the sexy gleam he always did.

Olivia walked him over to the stairs to the roof with her hand wrapped around his bicep, like she would a suspect. She removed her hand to unlock the door. Elliot decided to mess with her. He pressed his quickly hardening crotch into her ass. She nearly shrieked at the unexpected feeling. She turned around quickly. Elliot gave Olivia a daring glare, and Olivia reacted with a quirky smile. She turned again and the large bump returned. Olivia played back. When the door opened Olivia stepped back, "accidentally" forcing her ass into Elliot hips. He let out a grunt.

"Oh, I am sorry, did I bump you? My bad!" Olivia said slyly.

Olivia led Elliot up the stairs to the roof. She closed the door and went over to where Elliot was standing.

"Are you going to take these off of me?"Elliot asked.

"I don't know, are you going to run?"

"No."

"Okay." Olivia released Elliot from the handcuffs and handed them to him. "Here, now behave. Cool down, then we can go back downstairs."

Olivia turned to go to the edge but Elliot's hand reached out and caught her by her wrist. Cold metal surround it. Elliot hooked the other cuff to the metal railing.

"Elliot! What the hell?"

"Mmm, don't worry Olivia, It's only until you relax." Elliot came closer to her and began place kisses along her collar bone, neck and jaw line.

"El, someone, might..."

"Mmm, all the more thrilling."

Elliot's hands traced the outline of Olivia's torso and stopped at the hemline of her red silk shirt. He pulled it over her head, and placed heated kisses on the top of the mounds spilling over the purple lace bra. Elliot freed them of their barrier and began sucking, nibbling, and biting. Olivia had thrown her head back in pleasure, and was now pressed against the railing of the building. She brought Elliot's face back up to hers and the emerged in a very heated kiss. While doing this, they both managed to rid themselves of all their clothing. Elliot and Olivia both slid down onto the roof. Elliot found Olivia's handcuffs and restrained her other hand. He then began teasing her. He placed kisses from her lips down to her thighs. He went down the right thigh and as he skipped across to the left, he skimmed Olivia hot center, making her squirm. Olivia moaned in frustration as Elliot latched onto one of her nipples. His fingers danced lightly over her hot center.

"El... don't tease!"

Elliot smiled and positioned himself so he was ready to enter her. He pushed only his head into her and then pulled out. Olivia moaned again. Elliot teased her a few more times until he pulled out and rubbed his tip over her opening. Olivia, frustrated, thrusted her hips causing him to enter her. Both moaned loudly at the contact. Elliot began to thrust, slowly at first until he couldn't even handle the teasing. He thrust hard and fast and the two met each other's pace. Once in awhile when Elliot's hips met Olivia's, she wound grind down in a circle, causing a whirl-wind of new sensations. Olivia came quickly. Her body tensed and relaxed, before beginning to tense again. Elliot lifted Olivia's legs onto his shoulders giving him better access to her g-spot. With every thrust Olivia felt her muscles tightening. Her toes curled and Olivia tipped over this edge once again. Her walls trebled violently making the pleasure unbearable and Elliot spilled his seed into Olivia.

They laid there very tired and sweaty.

"Now, Elliot, do you think you can behave for a little while longer."

"Oh yea."

"Good, let's get dressed and get me out of these cuffs."

**I WILL ADMIT THIS ISN'T AS GOOD AS OTHERS, BUT OH WELL I TRIED. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THANKYOU **DONTSTOP **AND** OLIVIAST , **FOR THE AWESOME CHALLENGE, NEXT ONE COMING SOON ENJOY!**

**Challenge rules.**

**PLZZ REVIEW AND GIVE ME A ONEWORD TITLE. I WILL MAKE IT AS SMUTTY AS I CAN. I AM SORRY IF I CANNOT GET TO YOU BUT I WILL TRY. MANY OF THESE SUCH AS THESE ONES WILL HAVE MORE THAN ONE PERSON WHO GAVE ME THE TITLE. SO I WILL MENTION BOTH FOR THE ONE STORY. HAVE FUN AND MAKE IT AS CHALLENGING AS YOU CAN. GIVE ME A RANDOM WORD, I'LL MAKE IT WORK! ;)**

**~cASEYjOY~**


	4. Workout Challenge 2

**Okay SO HERE IS CHALLENGE # 2. This one looks funn! Haha. I HAVE A LOT OF VOLLEY BALL TOURNAMNETS THIS MOTH THROUGH MARCH SOO I AM NOT REELY SURE HOW OFTEN I AM GOING TO BE ABLE TO WRITE AND UPLOAD. I AM GOING TO TRY MY HARDEST SO POLEASWE DONT GIVE UP ON MEE!**

**Workout**

**Submitted by: modfeminist85**

Elliot could feel his heart beating in his ears. His lungs burned and his ears rang. His legs felt as if they were about to fall off. His feet ache each time they hit the spinning track underneath him. When the timer on his treadmill finally went off, Elliot let the treadmile slow down before jumping off.

"God! How do you run for so long?" Jimmy, Elliot's cousin asked.

"Haha, years and years of chasing perps." Elliot laughed.

They both made their way over to the weights .

"Oh Damn! Who is that beauty?" Jimmy asked starstrukk.

Elliot turned to look at the matts. There was a tanned goddess kicking the shit out of some guy. Two, toned, muscular legs stuck out of a pair of lack yoga shorts, and Two toned, muscular arms out of a bright yellow yoga shirt. The women wore her chocolate hair up in a messy bun.

"That, would be Olivia." Elliot laughed.

"Look at her! She's kicking the shit out of that guy! Nice ass too!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Hey watch it!" Elliot warned," That's my partner."

"Oh sorry man! Hey, you ever hit that?" jimmy teased.

Elliot stood up and got in Elliot's face. "Look, you do not talk about her like that! She isn't a peice of ass, she is a woman, the nicest and kindest woman ever, keep that talk up and I will personaly have her kick your ass."

"Okay El, chill, I was just kidding. And I am pretty sure she couldn't kick my ass."

"really?"

"yea."

"care to make a bet on that?"

"Okay. If I win, you let me take her out."

"Okay if Olivia wins, we all go out, and you have to pay for supper."

"Deal!"

They shook hands and made their way over to wear Olivia and another man were wrestling.

"Hey Liv!" Eliot said making her turn.

"Hey El, who's this?"

"This is my cousin Jimmy."

"Nice to meet you Jimmy. What's up?"

"Well Jimmy here thinks he can beat you in a wrestle." Elliot explained.

Olivia laughed. "Haha really? And you wqant me too fight him?"

Elliot nodded.

"Okayy, well, bring it on."

Jimmy climbed up on the mats. "Any rules?"

"I won't hit you in the crotch." Olivia explained.

"And where can't I hit you?"

"Hit me anywhere, if you can." Olivia replied slyly.

"Haha okay bring it."

"Read. Set. Go!" Elliot yelled.

Like Elliot thought, it was a very short match. Olivia lunged at Jimmy taking hi9m down by the knees. They flipped around, taking turns, g etting each other in a hold then escaping from it. Jimmy stood up and lunged at Olivia. \She got down low, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She slammed him hard to the ground onto his back. Olivia straddled his waist and twisted his arm and leg.

Jimmy screamed out in pain." Okay, okay! You win! Ugh!"

Olivia let go of his leg." I thought so."

Olivia slapped him softly on the head. "Pussy!"

She rolled her eyes when she felt something poking her leg. She swung her arm back and landed a smack to his right cheek.

"That's for popping a woody!"

Elliot laughed and watch as Olivia and Jimmy got up. Jimmy obviously concealing his hots for Olivia, murmured to Elliot that he was going to go shower and get ready for supper.

"Okay, remember you are buying!"

Jimmy walked off, bothered and embarrassed.

"Nice job Liv!"

"Thanks, he was tougher than he looked."

She grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of her face.

"Hey, do you want to come for supper, Jimmy's buying, thanks to you!"

"Yea! First I'm going to go for a couple minutes in the sauna. I'll be ten."

"Okay." He watched Olivia walk towards the sauna.

Elliot, who watched the fight, was lucky for the baggy short concealing his excitement he received. Elliot made a bold move, and made his way to the saunas.

He got undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door and found Olivia sitting in a towel.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Elliot said.

"Nope, have a seat."

Elliot sat down. There was an awkward silence. Elliot laid his head back and let his mind relax.

Olivia walked over and opened her towel. She began to give Elliot a lap dance. She ground over him and touched her body. Then her hands made their way from his chest down to his abs, then, lower. She was about to touch hardening member.

Elliot's eyes napped open. Olivia was still in her spot on the other side of the sauna. Elliot cursed at himself for having such dreams like that when Olivia was sitting right across from him. He was even more mad about the effect that his dream had on his body. When Olivia opened her eyes to look at him, he nervously folded his hands in his lap. Olivia smiled when she realized what had happened.

"Liv, I'm sorry."

"Elliot, it's fine!"

He relaxed a little more. When he noticed how interested Olivia was he removed his hands from their place and crossed them on his chest. Olivia took this motion, and blushed slightly before getting up and walking over to him. She knelt in front of him, and Elliot thought that it was a dream. She opened up his towel, and set his raging hard on free. She took it in her mouth and worked her magic. Elliot was already so close, he feared that he'd cum in a matter of seconds. Instead of continuing, Olivia got up and stood in front of him. She slowly undid the tie in her towel and let it drop to the floor at her feet. Elliot was dumbfounded. She was truely a goddess. Her body tight and curvatious in all the right spots. Olivia walked forward and straddled Elliot's lap.

"Mmm, El, you okay with this."

"Mhmm."

Olivia slid down onto Elliot's long length. Olivia gasped in pleasure, while Elliot just rolled his eyes to the back of his head. Olivia continues to bounce in and out on Elliot's lap. Elliot leaned forward and captured on of Olivia's breasts in his mouth while his hand wrapped around her and kept her sterdy by squeezing her ass. The sauna's warmth, and the sweating of the two, made it unbearable. Olivia was eager to get herself and Elliot to the top, so when she came down on Elliot, she ground her hips in a circular motion. Elliot and Olivia reached their climax, screamiong each others names. It was intese and Olivia had to admit, her abs, and thighs were aching.

"Shit El, I thinks that's the best workout that I've ever had!"

They both laughed and got ready for dinner.


	5. Pool Challenge 3

**HEY, SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPLOADING, I GOT A HUGE AMOUNT OF REQUESTS AND A WHOLE LOAD OF REVIEWS, THAXX SO MUCH! I HAVE A LOT OF V-BALL TOURNAMENTS THIS MONTH SO MY WEEKENDS ARE TAKEN UP, BUT I'LL DO THE BEST THAT I CAN TO DO IT DURING THE WEEK. ONCE AGAIN, ENJOY!**

**Here it is, challenge number three!**

**POOL**

**SUBMITTED BY: LittleMissBensonBaby**

**AND **

**GilmoreGirls4eve**

On this very hot August day, Olivia was really grateful for Elliot's children. Lizzie and Dickie had begged their father to take them to the pool. After the divorce, Kathy ran off to Wyoming and left Eliot with full custody and Olivia was glad to help out because she loved them to death. That was exactly the problem, since the moment they met Olivia knew that she loved this man, and every moment that she spent for him was further that she fell in love. Elliot had pulled Olivia to the side at work on Friday and asked if she would do him a favour. Elliot asked her to accompany him to the pool, with the kids. Dickie and Elizabeth were old enough to swim with their friends alone but Elliot didn't want to look after Eli alone at the pool. His luck someone would call the police, thinking Elliot was a creep. Olivia had agreed to meet Elliot at the pool at twelve and now she stood at the door of the ladies locker room, looking for Elliot. She spotted him, Eli, and Maureen saving a couple chairs by the edge of the pool.

"Hey Maureen!" Olivia said when she came near.

"Hey Olivia! How are you?"

"Good. What are you doing here?"

"Well dad said he was coming and I thought I would come and help. Spend some time with my little brother." Maureen said happily.

"Oh! Well if you want I can go, let you guys catch up."

"No! Don't be silly Olivia!" Maureen said." We saved you a lounger."

"Thanks."

Olivia set her bag down on her chair placed next to Elliot's.

"Hey Liv." Elliot looked up from dressing Eli.

"Hey."

"You ready to go swimming?"

"Uh-huh, I don't think I'll be doing that much swimming." Olivia smiled.

"What? Liv, your at a swimming pool! and your not going to swim?" Elliot asked in surprise.

Olivia gave him a small smile. "Ya... I would rather tan."

"You girls are all the same." Elliot took off this white t shirt leaving him in only white board short trunks.

Olivia followed suit. She slid down her shorts and took off her tank top. Elliot nearly fell. There stood a very gorgeous, breath taking Olivia, in a black bikini. A small diamond encrusted square held the material together on her hips and in the middle of her top. Elliot was taken back by the amazing goddess that was Olivia Benson. He took in her perfect body equipped with all the right curves, and toned, tanned features.

Elliot became even more hot, very fast. He jumped off the edge of the pool hoping no one would see his reasoning. Maureen handed Elliot a very excited Eli, in a floating duck. Eli was happy to be in the water but wouldn't go further than the ledge. Elliot watched as Olivia spread the clear tanning oil over her body and put her long hair in a sloppy bun. She positioned herself comfortably on the lounge. Elliot managed to calm himself down and they talked about almost everything. Eli soon became fussy and was laid down for a nap on Elliot's lounger with Maureen watching him. Elliot and Olivia walked to the canteen to grab a water. While walking Elliot became jealous. Guys turned their heads at the sight of Olivia.

"Wow, Liv, looks like you got a taker!" Elliot leaned against the canteen counter.

Olivia looked curiously at him." What?"

Elliot nodded to a guy standing across the long counter eyeing up Olivia.

"Haha, yea right, that would never happen." Olivia had to admit that he was a good looking man but she was interested in someone else.

They got their water and Olivia was proud. Not only did she turn some heads here, but she managed to make Elliot take a double look, and get jealous. She set her water down beside her sunglasses and stretched. Elliot turned his head right in the moment and saw this. He got very excited and needed a distraction, from everything. He looked Olivia over before lunging at her. His arms wrapped around her toned stomach and the force brought her into the pool alongside Elliot. She had let out a yelp causing an audience of people to look at the scene. The water was deep in this area so there was no way of injury so when Elliot came up he was surprised to be forced back down. When he came up for the second time, he was met with a very angry Olivia.

"Elliot!" She whispered harshly. She wasn't mad or anything but she had been surprised and didn't want Elliot to think he had any control.

"What Liv? You looked hot!" Elliot leaned in closer to her," So hot!"

Olivia got a faint smirk on her face. "I guess I should've figured that, when I saw this!"

Elliot let out a barely audible gasp when Olivia brushed the palm of her hand against Elliot's hardening member. She smiled slightly and swam over to the edge. She didn't lift herself out, she just rested against the edge and had a conversation with Maureen. Elliot swam up behind her, still kind of surprised and rested beside her. She knew that he was probably rock hard right now and she needed to remain in control. On purpose, she placed her hands on the ledge and pushed herself out of the water. When she got up, the made sure that she bent over as slowly as she could. She hoped that Elliot was affected by this. She made an excuse, telling Maureen that she was going to go get a lemonade. She walked away giving her hips a little more sway. Elliot couldn't handle this anymore. He had to settle his problem. He made sure that Maureen would look after Eli and went to go take a cold shower. Elliot walked into the mens shower room. He is quickly pulled into one of the stalls and pushed against the tile wall of the shower. The shower curtain is closed and in a matter of seconds, Elliot's board shorts were pulled down and a pair of very full lips, belonging to Olivia Benson, were wrapped around his dick.

The surprise of pleasure made Elliot's knees falter. He began to moan and to his surprise Olivia looked up and shushed him. Trying to drown out Elliot's moaning, Olivia turned on the shower. The combination of the cold water spraying down on him and the hot sensation from Olivia, made Elliot's head spin. Elliot felt as though he was about to explode when Olivia finally ejected him from her mouth. She stood up and captured his mouth with hers. She ran her hands up and down his chest. Elliot was taken back with her actions.

"Liv? Wha?"

Olivia placed a finger on his lips.

"Twelve fucking years! I have put up with your teasing for 12 fucking years. I think its about time I show you, just what I've always wanted."

Though Elliot thought it was impossible, but he became even more turned on. Elliot's hands became greedy. He wrapped his arms around Olivia's neck to take off her top. While he undid the neck the top, Olivia removed her bottoms. Elliot palmed her breasts hungrily.

"Fuck Elliot!" She said," God I need you now!"

Olivia backed up against the tile wall of the shower and motion for Elliot to come to her. Elliot wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Elliot quickly entered Olivia and both met each other in a motion. Elliot wrapped his hands around Olivia and placed them firmly on her ass. Olivia's arms wrapped around Elliot and leaned forward, her chest pressed firmly against his.

"Fuck! Elliot harder."

Elliot change his footing a little more and pounded into her as hard as he possibly could. He quickened his pace and felt his hips meeting hers. Olivia began to cry out in pleasure when they heard two male voices enter the shower room. Olivia swallowed her moan and Elliot swore that he felt her inner walls moan against his dick. He shuddered in pleasure.

"Fuck Elliot! Fuck me, Fuck me!" Olivia whispered harshly.

Olivia was close to her release.

"Olivia, I am so close!" Elliot whispered," Aw... Fuck!"

He kept thrusting while Olivia spoke," You don't come, until I say you can! Okay?"

Elliot quickly nodded his head fearing that if he talked, the pleasure inside him would cause other words and sounds. Olivia held off for as long as she could before she hit her climax, intense and hard.

"Shit! Oh..Oh my god! Fuck... YES!" Olivia yelled as quietly as possible.

Olivia's walls pulsated and faltered, Elliot feeling everything. Her husky moans and silky walls made it nearly impossible for Elliot to hold on. Mean while, Olivia was working her way up to another orgasm. Every time Elliot thrust up into her, Olivia ground her hips around in a circle.

"Liv, I got to... I can't hold it."

"Elliot Stabler, You will hold on! Do not let go until I tell you! You got that?" Olivia said breathlessly in a warning tone. "Now, fuck me Stabler, I'm so close!"

Elliot loved this side of her. Just this ability to control him and talk dirty to him made him fall in love with her. Olivia's walls squeezed him tight and Elliot couldn't hold it.

"Livia! I can't...Fuck!" Elliot came hard and loud. He spilled all of his seed into Olivia. The sensation Made Olivia tilt over the edge also.

After a few seconds of controlled breathing, Elliot spoke." Olivia, What happened?"

"Oh, god, Elliot, I am sorry, but since the day I met you, I knew that I loved you. I just didn't realize how much until we started hanging out."

"Oh god Olivia, I love you too."

Elliot joined their lips together. They shared a bruising kiss for a few moments.

"Mmm, El we should probably get out of here!" Olivia Whispered.

They dressed and made their way to the pool.

"Wow, That was the longest bathroom break, I've ever seen dad. And Liv, that must of been some good lemonade, how many glasses did you have?" Maureen stated with a smirk.

"Actually Maureen, your father and I ran into an old buddy from work. We have a little chat." Olivia said to spare Elliot the embarrassment of being caught by his daughter.

"Oh. Then Way is your bikini on inside out?" Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other, then turned their heads down to the ground, red with embarrassment

Maureen laughed, "Really guys? At the pool?"

**SOOO, YOU LIKE? REVIEW!**

**THXX, TOO MY TWO CHALLENGERS, AND gilmoregirls4eve , IS THIS WHAT YOU MEANT BY CONTROL? SORRY IF IT WAS NOT.**

**RULES FOR THE CHALLENGE**

**SEND ME A REVIEW WITH A ONE WORD TITLE. I WILL TAKE IT AND TRY AND MAKE A VERY SMUTTY STORY JUST FOR YOU! **

**OH AND I JUST RECENTLY DECIDED THAT THIS CHALLENGE IS ONLY GOING TO BE FOR ACCOUTN HOLDERS. I HAVE HAD A FEW ANONYMOUS "GUEST" CHALLENGES, AND I DECIDED TO HOLD THIS AS A LITTLE GAME/REWARD FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE ACCOUNTS AND ARE EO FANS!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! MORE ON THE WAY!**

**~cASEYjOY**


	6. Park Challenge 4

**OKAYY ONTO MY fourth REQUEST. NOW THIS USER GAVE ME LIKE THREE REQUESTS. SO I AM GOING TO WRITE ALL THREE OF THEM, BUT I PROBALY WON'T DO THIS FOR EVERYONE. I AM ONLY DOING THIS REQUEST WAS ONE OF THE FIRSTAND I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THAT! SO WITHOUG FURTHER OR DO! REQUEST NUMBER THREE!**

**DISCLAIMER: IS OLIVIA PREGNANT WITH Elliot's 17****TH**** CHILD? THEN NOPE THEY AREN'T MINE!**

Park

Submitted by: spacekitten2700

As Olivia walked ahead of him, Elliot couldn't help but be turned on. Due to a recent situation where Olivia needed to trick a perp into talking, she was now wearing, a knee length trench coat, with nothing other than a pair of black fuck me pumps. The appearance of her made him hot and hard. He could barely control himself. He could only think of the nasty things he wanted to do to her. She was talking to him about the case and he had no idea of what she was saying.

"Elliot? Are you all right?" Olivia Asked.

"Actually Liv, no I am not."

"Well, what's wrong?" Olivia asked generally worried.

" Here you are running around in probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen, you practically eye fucked that guy a few moments ago, and I am feeling a little light headed."

Olivia let out a small laugh, "Well, Mr. Stabler, I would help you with that, but we have a job to do and the sidewalk isn't exactly a proper setting."

Olivia gave Elliot a silly wink, and turned to walk away. Before she could take her first steps Elliot reached out and grab her hips. He pulled her back so her tight ass collided with his rock hard member. Olivia moaned at the contact.

"You see what you are doing?"

"Mhmm." Olivia said breathlessly.

"I am sure others can too, I don't think I'll be able to hold it any longer. So you tell me Miss, Benson, Do you think we can really risk what will happen if I go any longer like this? Or should we find a place where I can fuck you senseless?"

Olivia shuddered. She loved his dirty talk. "Come with me." She grabbed his hand and began to run across the street.

They ran into a park and down a long running trail. Olivia quickly veered off into an enclosed area surrounded by trees and bushes. Elliot followed her. When he came into the clearing he saw something he thought was only in his dreams. There was Olivia, leaning her back against a tree, one leg up poking through the opening at the bottom of the trench coat. She was biting her lip. Elliot slowly walked forward towards her. When he reached her, he placed his hands on her cheeks and slowly closed their lips in a slow passionate kiss. He dragged his tongue along her lower lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Her lips parted and Elliot embarked on his journey to explore every inch of her. After taking possession of her mouth, Elliot continued his journey to her neck. He sucked and nibbled on her pulse point, forcing her to lean her head back on the tree.

Elliot's hands found their way down to the belt buckle tied around Olivia's waist. He untied it and opened it up more. He let out a moan seeing the matching lace bra and panties. His hands and lips went to work on her breasts. He hungrily kneaded and kissed at the top of her breasts, and eventually moved his hands around to her back and undid her clasp. He slid the bra and coat off of her shoulders, and both fell to their feet. Elliot's hand wandered around her body. Elliot picked up the trench coat and laid it flat on the ground. He guided Olivia down onto her back, and hovered over her. They joined lips again while Olivia's hand worked on Elliot's clothes. Once he was rid of his clothes, he slid off Olivia's panties, and let his finger tend to her hot wet center.

After knowing that she was ready, Elliot placed himself at her center, and pushed into her. Their movements, sounds, and feelings melted together. Elliot thrust faster and harder, desperate for the his release. It wasn't that hard when the woman underneath him was in fact the love of his life and the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Olivia's silky walls, began to shake and tremble. Her back arched and her mouth opened.

"Shit Elliot... Ahhhhh... Fuck!" Olivia's nails dug into Elliot's back.

Elliot shot his seed into Olivia, and let out a long moan. He fell on top of her and rolled over. She laid half on and half off of his chest and traced his abs with her finger. After he caught his breath he spoke.

"Fuck Liv! That was...wow!"

"I know. "

"I never pictured you as a public kind of girl!"

"Well, I always have loved parks." She placed a kiss on his lips.

**OKAYY SO I GOT RIGHT INTO THIS ONE. I AM SORRY IF THESE ARE STARTING TOO SUCK! UGH I HATE THAT! I'VE BEEN BUSY LIKE I SAID BEFORE AND SO I AM TRYING TO GET AS MANY OF THESE DONE AS I CAN TODAY... SO SORRY IF I AM SUCKING, I WILL TRY TO FOCUS MORE! Thxx for reading!**

**Challenge Rules**

**Leave me a review and give me a one word title. I will do my best to make it as smutty as I can just for you.**

**This is only open to people who have an account. Kind of as a reward.**

**Keep Shipping**

**Enjoy**

**Thxx for reading!**

**~cASEYjOY~**


	7. Birthmark Challenge 5

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN! I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE ALL THE MESSAGES, CHALLENGES AND REVIEWS THAT I HVE GOTTEN FROM YOU GUYS, BUT I HAVE MORE THN 30 REQUESTS PENDING! Holy I know. So plzz take it easy on my lateness...I do really like reviews though! Plzz review I don't care if it is negative, bring it... Well here it goes. Request # 5! Enjoy!**

**Birthmark**

**Submitted by****: K.E.B 123**

** LUKEANDPEYTON4EVER**

Late Friday night, the group of detectives and the blonde ADA sat at the familiar bar. They had just nailed the latest scum bag and decided to celebrate. Before anyone could become to drunk, Captain Cragen had excused himself from the group. Alex of course, decided to push everyone into a drinking game and they decided on who got it worst. One person asked a question. Everyone answered and the person with the funniest or most embarrassing answer, had to take a drink, then they asked. Naturally Munch went first.

"When was your first kiss?"

"grade 6" Alex replied.

"grade 7" Elliot replied.

"Grade 5." Olivia replied.

"Grade 6." Fin replied. "What about you old man?"

"Well I might as well drink. Grade 9."

"It took you that long to get kissed?" Fin curled over laughing.

"Okay, Okay hah very funny! But I get to ask again. When did you lose your virginity? Ha Grade 10 suckas!"

"WOW, umm, grade 11." Elliot replied.

"Grade 12." Olivia replied.

"Grade 12." Fin replied.

"Umm, grade uh... Grade 8."

"What? Lex!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What? I was, I was a wild child!"

"No doubt!" Olivia laughed.

"Okaii My turn to ask. When was the first time you ever had a three some?"

"Can't say I ever have." Elliot said. Fin and Munch nodded with him.

"Yae neither have I, what about you Liv?" Alex asked.

Olivia's eyes burned holes through Alex.

"Liv? When did you have a three some?"

"Huh, first year as a rookie." Olivia said blushing.

"Woah!" Seemed to be the general consensus from the guys.

"Wait liv? You had a threesome?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded her head.

"That's hot!" Fin said, breaking the tension.

"Okay, What's the worst place, you've ever had sex?" Olivia asked," For me it was a car."

"Well, I didn't enjoy the bathroom at Mac Donalds, that was gross!" Alex said.

"Yea my car was pretty bad!" Elliot said.

Fin replied," The car."

"Well I've only ever done it in a bed so. I guess Alex gets the prize!"

"Great! Okay, do you have any distinguishing marks, and where?"

"I have a birthmark on my shoulder."

"I have a tattoo on my arm, thats pretty obvious." Elliot said.

"I have a tattoo on my back, It's a gun and my shield number." Said Fin.

Munch said," Well no birthmarks or tattoos, sorry."

"I have a birthmark." Olivia said.

There was a long silence.

"Well, where?" Munch asked.

"No where!"

"C'mon liv!" Elliot pried.

"Nope."

"C'mon just let us see then."

"Ya not going to happen. This about the time I should get going."

Olivia said good bye, paid her tab then headed out the door. Little did she know, there was a very eager Elliot following her. Olivia felt someone grab her shoulders. She spun around terrified.

"Fuck! Elliot you scared the shit out of me!"

"And you turn me the fuck on!" Elliot grab her hand and led her to an alley. He used his body to back her up against the wall. "So, here is this birthmark of yours?"

"Nowhere!"

"C'mon Liv, just let me see it!"

"No." Olivia said stubbornly.

Elliot place his hands on her shoulders. "Hot or cold?"

"Cold."

He dragged his hands down her arms.

"Cold."

He dragged them up her arms and ran his hands lightly over her chest. Olivia's breath faltered when his hands came into contact with her hardened nipple.

"Cold." She choked out.

Elliot messaged her breasts before wrapping his arms around her back and dragging his hands lower till he reached her ass. He cupped it firmly and squeezed.

"how about hear?" He asked.

"Mmm, cold."

His hands ran across her stomach and then down her thighs. He dragged his hands up inside her inner thigh close to her center. He could feel her heat radiating through her tight jeans.

"Hot..." Olivia said breathlessly.

Elliot smirked. His hands made their way to the top of her jeans. He undid them and hooked his fingers into the sides and pulled them down along with her lace boy cuts. He dropped to his knees and with the dim light of the moon, started his search. It wasn't that hard to find, a medium sized smiley face laid on the inside of her thigh, early touching her hot sex. Elliot leaned in and placed a small kiss on her mark. His rough stubble came into contact with Olivia's swollen clit. Her knees buckled and she grabbed onto a nearby garbage can to steady herself. Elliot went to work, sucking, nibbling, biting, and soothing her clit. His fingers joined in on the action. He started out with two, pumping hard and fast. Olivia moaned wildly, thrashing her head from side to side. Elliot felt Olivia coming nearer and nearer. He added a third finger and pumped quickly. Olivia came hard. She yelled out, not caring if anyone heard her.

Elliot licked up all of her juices. He gave her birthmark a small kiss.

"Any other marks I should know about?" Elliot asked smugly.

Out of breath Olivia answered." God I wish there was!"

"Mm, I am that good huh?"

"Oh ya! Now let's go too my place, it's my turn to search for a a mark!" Olivia winked.

**OKAY I KNOW I KNOW, THAT WAS HORRIBLE, BUT I WILL TRY HARDER FOR THE NEXT ONE... PZZZZ DONT GIVE UP ON ME...KEEP READING!**


End file.
